1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of creation by weaving of a particular textile product. Very simple materials are utilized as described hereinafter. The parts utilized and the technique are particularly designed to adapt the invention to appear as a kit for the hobby/craft market, as made more clear hereinafter. The technique embodies the type of weaving producing a textile article of a unique texture as made more clear hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is, of course, well known in the prior art to provide a rectangular loom with strand holding means and to fix strands positioned in both directions relative to the loom. Such typical construction may be illustrated in a number of patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,154,644; 1,794,312; 2,011,916; 2,118,142; 2,159,265; 2,186,692; 2,229,188; 2,481,955; 2,780,854; and 3,054,429. It has also been known in the prior art to provide a loom and means for securing strands running transversely in both directions between opposite sides of the loom and to further provide tying means to tie the respective transverse strands together at the intersections. The forming of rosettes, or yarn balls at the intersections has also been done in the prior art. Patents showning these features include U.S. Pat. No. 61,385; 427,769; and 1,446,316. The patents identified herein do not, however, disclose the specific creative technique and specific combination of materials utilized in the technique of the present invention as described in detail hereinafter.